


Protect Hook

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Darlings try to enjoy every minute of their day before Captain Hook appears with a panther.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’TAG! YOU’RE IT, WENDY!’’ Michael shouted as he smiled. He and John ran from Wendy. He looked back while she pursued them. Michael laughed before he looked ahead. His eyes became wide the minute there was something on his shoulder. He ceased running. 

Michael glanced back. He gasped as soon as he saw Captain Hook by a tree. Michael whimpered. He viewed Captain Hook’s hook on his shoulder and the latter’s smile. ‘’Weeenndyyyy!’’ He began to struggle.

‘’Tag!’’ Captain Hook said to Michael.

After gasping, Wendy ran to Captain Hook. ‘’Why are you here, Captain Hook?’’ she asked. 

Captain Hook removed his hat and bowed near Wendy. He wore the hat another time. ‘’I’m here to use you as bait for Peter Pan. The companions of my enemy will suffer with him.’’ 

Wendy frowned. ‘’A gentleman never harms others, Captain Hook. You are not a gentleman,’’ she said.

Captain Hook scowled. ‘’Not a gentleman?’’

‘’Your mother won’t be happy if she’s alive to see you trying to harm others,’’ Wendy said. She viewed Captain Hook’s eyes widening. Wendy gasped again after his lip trembled. She viewed tears streaming down Captain Hook’s face. That was when she remembered how he cherished his mother. ‘’Captain Hook, I…’’ 

A smile formed on Wendy’s face after Michael ran to her. ‘’I’ll protect you, Michael,’’ she said after she held him.   
‘’We should flee this instant,’’ John said. His body trembled. *Hopefully we won’t be near anything else trying to harm us. Hopefully we won’t view a panther. I dread coming across a mother bear. At least we’ll be far from Captain Hook* he thought.

Everyone gasped after a panther approached them from behind a tree.

Captain Hook scowled at the panther. ‘’A territorial animal won’t end my life.’’ His scowl remained as the panther snarled. ‘’Reveal your fangs and claws all you like. My hook will be the one to end your life if you attack me.’’ He stepped back after the panther walked to him again. 

‘’I have to protect Captain Hook,’’ Wendy said. She released Michael. Wendy viewed the latter running to John.

‘’We were almost captured. It could be a mere trap. Captain Hook will capture us the minute we approach him. He might use us as shields,’’ John said. After turning to Michael, he frowned. John saw worry in the latter’s eyes.

Wendy ran to where Captain Hook stood. She got in front of him. She began to frown at the panther. ‘’Go! Get out of here!’’ Wendy gestured for the panther to shoo. She smiled again after it ran. 

Wendy turned to a shocked Captain Hook.

‘’Why did you protect me?’’ Captain Hook asked.

‘’It was the right thing to do.’’ 

‘’The right thing is for me to spare you...for now,’’ Captain Hook said before he departed. A small smile formed on his face. Captain Hook hoped not one person saw the smile.

 

The End


End file.
